Internabout
"Internabout" is the twenty-fifth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 6, 2019 and is the first episode in the second season. Sypnosis Hiro's jealousy of Karmi's internship at Sycorax leads him to intern at Krei Tech; the rest of Big Hero 6 tries to deal with old foes Noodle Burger Boy and Trina. Plot Hiro is at home with Fred who happily announces that 'Phase 2' of the Big Hero Verse just began. Hiro is amused but doesn't take it seriously while working on a new project. At the same evening, something comes out of the bay and is revealed to be Noodle Burger Boy, who pulls a big box after him. The next day, Professor Granville takes Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Wasabi with her for a tour to Sycorax and request that they behave well. At that moment, Hiro is brought to them by a security guard because he took photos, despite it is forbidden. Wasabi and Honey Lemon are extremely impressed by the company. They are soon joined by Liv Amara and her assistant Chris who take them to 'Karmi's Lab'. Proudly Karmi opens to Hiro that she works on very important stuff here until her 'own' lab is ready. Turning Hiro extremely jealous. Back at SFIT, while his friends try to help Hiro with his 'Karmi issues', Hiro decides that he needs an internship too. Hiro goes to Alistair Krei, who tells him that he only accepted this same-day appointment because talking with Hiro means that his life is in danger. He accepts his wish to be his intern. At the same time, Noodle Burger Boy goes to an abandoned warehouse and opens the box he recovered from the bay. It contains Trina, who is hardly damaged, too. Noodle Burger Boy says he has to go 'home' and Trina remembers him that their home is destroyed and father (Obake) is gone. However, the Burger robot is malfunctioning and runs away. Noodle Burger Boy goes back to his former restaurant where he is found by Sara, the restaurant manager. She is relieved and happy that he is back, despite his criminal activities. But Noodle Burger Boy is still malfunctioning and destroys the restaurant telling again that he has to go home. He sings his song while running havoc. The team is watching the news while in the cafeteria the next day. They decide to start to search him while Hiro needs to go to the first day of his internship. Before going he tries to impress Karmi with this news, but instead, she thinks he just wants to copy her. Hiro's internship turns out to be picking up Krei's dry-cleaning and getting cappuccino (but in truth Krei meaned macchiato). Embarrassed Hiro runs into Karmi who is amused about it before going back to Sycorax to do 'serious scientific work'. Hiro is disappointed. Meanwhile, Fred and Honey Lemon follow a track of pickle-juice and find the still malfunctioning Noodle Burger Boy in an alley. He soon attacks them and everyone around them. Both are busy with protecting the citizens and the Burger escapes. When Wasabi and Go Go arrive they fight Noodle Burger Boy, too which ends up with Noodle Burger Boy losing a leg. Noodle Burger Boy sees the Logo on his food and continues his way 'home'. The team realizes that 'home' is Krei Tech, where he was originally built, and that Hiro is in danger. At Krei Tech, Hiro is busy with holding a mirror for Alistair who asks him which smile he should use in public. Hiro is on the verge, telling that he didn't mean his internship being like this and that he misses helping the others to find Noodle Burger Boy. Later suddenly appears and attacks them, revealing that he needs Hiro to fix him. The rest of the team arrives at Krei Tech where they see that they come too late. Before they can follow the footsteps, they are suddenly attacked by Trina who built herself a new, upgraded and more dangerous body. She easily defeats them and follows her 'brother'. Noodle Burger Boy takes Hiro, Baymax and Krei to the Noodle Burger factory where he traps Baymax in a silo filled with potatoes and Krei spellbound on the production line to be 'deep fried'. Hiro accepts to fix Noodle Burger boy and successfully repairs all his damaged caused by the salty bay water. He then attempts to remove Obake's chip by telling him that he needs to reboot so the fixes will be permanent. But before he can remove it, Trina suddenly appears and prevents Hiro from turning her brother good again. Hiro uses his previously developed super-magnet to distract them long enough to safe Krei from falling into the fryer. Trina and Noodle Burger Boy escape. The next day, while the team talks about the recent events in the Lucky Cat Cafe, Krei's assistant (who reveals that her name is Judy) enters the place and tells Hiro that Krei is waiting for him outside. Hiro apologizes for forcing himself in the internship and quits to be a normal student again. Krei tells him that he was pretty impressed by his magnet and tells him that they have a contract that which means that Hiro owes him at least a year, but he gets his own lab at Krei Tech. Krei departs and Hiro realizes disgusted that he has to continue with cappuccino/macchiato getting and dry-cleaning. Characters Main cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon Supporting cast *Professor Granville *Karmi *Di Amara (credited as Liv Amara) *Chris (debut) *Alistair Krei *Judy (credited as Krei's Assistant) *Sara *Bluff Dunder Villains *Noodle Burger Boy *Trina Other *Ping Pong Bot *Mrs. Frederickson (mentioned) *Obake (mentioned, drawing) Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun of the words "intern" and "turnabout" *It is revealed that the name of Krei's assistant is Judy. **Despite this, she is still listed simply as "Krei's Assistant" in the end credits. *Fred reveals his middle name is Flamarion, as it is also his mother's maiden name. Errors *Krei states that Hiro must continue working for him because he signed a contract. In real life, this would be illegal, as a child under 18 years old is considered a minor and would be unable to sign a contract unless it is for essential items. Gallery Obake drawing.png BH6 Liv and Chris.jpg Internabout 1.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Internabout 3.jpg Internabout 4.jpg Internabout - Karmi invite.jpg Internabout 5.jpg Internabout 6.jpg Internabout 7.jpg Internabout!.jpg Internabout 8.jpg Internabout 9.jpg Internabout 10.jpg Internabout 11.jpg Internabout - Silhouette.jpg Internabout 12.jpg Internabout 13.jpg Internabout 14.jpg Internabout 15.jpg Internabout 16.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes